Truth and Lies
by wispykitty
Summary: Rainbow Brite wakes up as Wisp, a fifteen-year-old human girl, and she's not in Rainbowland anymore. With a few hints to her past, will she succeed in finding out who her mother really was?
1. Waking Up

"Where did I end up last night?" I sat up, looking around this new room. It wasn't mine; that was all I knew.  
  
"Time to get up, why do you not set your alarm like I tell you?!" I tried my hardest not to glare at the big ugly lady who barged into whoever's room I was in. I was just about to tell her she must have to wrong person, but then I noticed she was staring at me like she knew me. Well, why didn't I know her?  
  
"What are you waiting for girl? Get out of bed, get dressed and come down for breakfast." Finally she left, sorry if I didn't feel like climbing out of bed naked in front of some stranger. There sure are some freaks in this world. I got out of bed, walked over to the one desk in the room. There was this nasty looking dress lying there, and as I looked around, I realized this seemed to be the only article of clothing in the room. Well aside from underwear and socks of course.  
  
"Like, ew. I don't wanna wear this. Where are my clothes??" I looked everywhere, determined that my clothes I was in last night must be here somewhere. I mean, where else would they be?  
  
"Damn, this is really freaky. Guess I'm doomed to the world of a fashion flop for today." I put on the clothes, making my way downstairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, as I looked into what I guess was the kitchen. Who were these people?  
  
"It's about time, you sure don't move quickly. Here's your breakfast, now hurry and eat it." The nasty old ugly woman shoved a bowl of what must have been Russian prison camp gruel into my face, and when I tried to contain my morbid disgust of it, she just glared at me more. So I sat down, figured it had to be safer than her ripping me to shreds in the middle of the eating area. Talk about renovations after that.  
  
"Tommy screw off!! Stop being such a brat!!"  
  
"Stop crying like such a baby Manda, why don't you go cry to mommy? Oh that's right you're mom's dead!!"  
  
"I hate you Tommy!!"  
  
"Wah wah, where's your sucky bottle baby??" I was taken aback by the events transpiring right in front of me. My thoughts from just earlier arose again. Just who are these freaks?  
  
"CHILDREN!! Shut up and eat your breakfast! Tommy, stop bothering Amanda. And Amanda, stop crying!! You know how much I hate children that cry!" I was sure the ugly old beast would have hit that kid, if it hadn't been for some older guy clear his throat and step up to her.  
  
"Maybe if Tommy stopped harassing her, she wouldn't be so upset."  
  
"You stay out of this! All of you just behave and stop causing trouble." I ate my bowl of gruel quietly, hoping no one would take any notice of me. I'd have to find someone to ask about this place, cause I have no idea about it.  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe you did it again!!! Wisp where the hell is it??" I looked up and looked around, was she talking to me?  
  
"Well don't just sit there you twerp give it back!!" I looked in the right direction just as a hand grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Hey ow!! What are you talking about?" I looked into the eyes of a girl, probably a few years older than me. Needless to say she looked very angry.  
  
"Don't play dumb!! You know what I'm talking about!!"  
  
"Wisp!! What did I tell you about taking Kaylee's things??" The nasty woman steered herself in my direction, as who I believed was Kaylee kept a firm grasp on my shoulder.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"Why do you persist in lying?!!"  
  
"Look lady I don't even know who you are!! I don't know any of you!! So everyone just calm down and someone tell me where I am, and why I'm here!!" I ripped myself away from Kaylee, as everyone stared at me.  
  
"Why are you always playing stupid mind games Wisp??"  
  
"Yeah grow up." I looked in shock at everyone; they all seemed to be glaring at me something harsh. I backed away towards the stairs, as everyone seemed to forget about me and start yelling at each other again. I watched for a few minutes, amazed at the amount of hatred present in the room. What was wrong with these people? They're all crazy!! I decided it would be safest to go back to what seemed to be my room. I walked in, shutting the door. I looked around the room again, as I decided to explore the drawers in that dresser. I opened the top drawer, to find a few things. There was a tattered Bible, which I over passed immediately, a picture, and a set of keys. I picked up the picture. On the picture was a beautiful blonde woman. I figured she must have been about 22 maybe in the picture. I felt some attraction to her for some reason, whatever. I turned the picture over, and saw a name. "Emily O'Hare" The name didn't mean anything to me, but she still looked really  
familiar. I put the picture back down, and picked up the set of keys. I had no idea what they were for. I guess one of them could be a house key, no idea about the others. Maybe a small lock? Eh, I thought they might turn out useful, so I put them in one of the pockets in my dress. I reluctantly picked up the Bible, if for no other reason than it was the only thing left. I sat on the bed and opened it up. Emily O'Hare, written on the inside cover. I figured this must belong to that woman in the picture. There was also an address listed underneath the name, and it was in Arizona. That suddenly made me wonder where I was. I looked out the window, but realized that was stupid. What was I expecting? Some sign to be sitting on the lawn, saying "Hello and welcome to ___"?? Right, not likely. I flipped through the rest of the book, but nothing else was there. There didn't even seem to be any dog eared pages. But at the very back, on the last page, there was another note. "Emily, it  
will serve you best to forget your mistakes, and concentrate on asking for forgiveness." There was no name underneath it; the quote itself was so cold. But it did make me pick up the picture again, as I stared at the woman. Suddenly, it dawned on me. I looked in the small mirror on top of the dresser, looking at my own long blonde hair. I had the same blue eyes, the same face. This woman, Emily O'Hare, this must be my mother.  
  
"Oh my god. She can't be anyone living here, there's no way" I got up and headed for the door, intent on finding out the meaning behind this. I ran down the stairs, into the over crowded kitchen.  
  
"Hey, I need to talk to you." I nearly yelled at the old ugly woman, hoping maybe it would get her attention. She didn't seem to have much of it for me.  
  
"What is it Wisp?" Her words came out like daggers, almost trying to stab me to death so she wouldn't have to talk to me.  
  
Have I mentioned I think I'm overly dramatic?  
  
"About my mother." She smirked, as she wiped her hands on her apron and walked out the door towards what looked like a living room.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Is this her?" I produced the picture, and the woman nodded.  
  
"Yes that's her. Who else would it be?! Now what do you want to know about her? That she was a drug addict? A drinker? That she slept around and didn't know who your father was? That she never got past grade ten? That she had you when she was only sixteen?" I could tell my jaw must have dropped practically to the floor, of course she only laughed.  
  
"Well what were you expecting? Why else would you be here?!! We certainly did not ask for you."  
  
"Okay right where is here? Where am I?"  
  
"Fine if you want me to play along with your stupid game girl I will. Wilson's Home for Unwanted Children. More commonly known as Wilson House. But that's what you all are, unwanted!! You're all mistakes, and no one wants you. Are you happy now? I have to go back to my baking." She got up and waddled out of the room, leaving me sitting in shock and disbelief. This woman on the picture, this thing of absolutely beauty, she was that bad? I shook my head, knowing I was about to cry. I got up from the chair, taking a moment to think. I did not want go back through that kitchen, and I didn't feel like sitting in that room of mine upstairs, there was nothing there. So I left. Right out the front door, and no one cared. In fact they were probably happy. They didn't seem to like me anyways. So I just left, decided I might as well head for Arizona, find out what that address meant. 


	2. Train Rides and Old Houses

"So that's what I'm doing sitting here. Taking a break for lunch. Trying to figure out how I'm going to get to Arizona. Cause I have no clue." I slumped my head against my hand, trying my best to look innocent and helpless. I think it worked.  
  
"Well I could help you. There's nothing here for me anyways, I've been wanting to leave for a while now. Maybe we could travel to Arizona together?" I knew he was seeking some sort of approval that had nothing to do with Arizona. I think he just wanted in my pants.  
  
"Well why not? Might as well have another body along to try and figure this mess out."  
  
"So you never told me about your life before you showed up at that house."  
  
"That's a story for a long road trip Chad. For the time being, we need to figure out how we get to the next place we're gonna go."  
  
"Well I have a bunch of money saved up. It wouldn't be any problem getting trains and buses all the way there. It might not be as fast and easy as an airplane, but it would be cheaper. Maybe more of an adventure too." If this freak thinks I'm going to spend time letting him bonk me on a train, boy does he have another thing coming.  
  
"Sounds good to me. And hey, if you have so much money, what do you say to going out and doing a little shopping for me? I really need to lose this dress." I smiled sweetly, which he totally fell for.  
  
"Sure. There's a mall with some cool stores right down the street." We paid our bill and left, talking about whatever as we walked towards the mall. He pointed out the stores, and to my delight they all seemed to have cool clothes I was used to wearing. I dragged him through them all, as I debated over prices and styles, wanting the best but not wanting to make him pay too much. I finally decided on a cool looking ruck type of bag, in which I stored the two pairs of flare jeans, three shirts and a totally cute hooded sweatshirt. I also had changed into the white rave pants and tank top, amazingly enough my tank top actually had a rainbow on it. How fitting. He bought me a new pair of sneakers too, and of course various other more personal things, I could tell he seemed embarrassed as the cashier rang it through and he paid. In all he spent over two hundred dollars on me in less than an hour. But he assured me he had plenty of money, and I did have absolutely nothing. I still  
felt slightly bad though, I mean here I was, some chick he just met, taking total advantage of him. And he wasn't going to be getting anything from it! Well let me tell you, did I ever feel like a user. Oh well, I guess the saying goes, "a girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do". If that's even right. Oh well, it suits my needs just fine.  
  
So we left for the train station, after he had bought himself a few things too. So we manage to get there in time for the 2:30 train that would eventually down the tracks make it to California. Then from there we'd be able to catch one that would connect to Arizona. It would take a while, a few days, but hey, I now had a companion, someone to talk to. We bought some books and stuff, he had brought his discman, so we bought a little set of speakers and some cds, and we were off. This was going to be an awfully long trip, but it had to be taken. So after about twenty minutes of not much, I guess he finally gets the balls to ask about my past again. I thought over what I could tell him, what would be the best. But then I realized, what difference does it make? Even if he doesn't believe me and thinks I'm crazy, I already have my ticket for the next train, and I doubt he'd take all my stuff back and leave me stranded. Boy was stuck on me. Like a fat kid on Smarties. I love that  
line.  
  
"So you really wanna know about me? It's not what you expect, that much I can say. Okay, well you're probably going to think I'm totally crazy, but this is serious. You have to have an open mind. I'm not actually from here. Not totally. Well yeah I'm obviously human, and I was born here, but I don't live here. I don't know exactly where it is, but we like to call it Rainbow Land. Yeah yeah dorky I know, but it has a reason. Basically me and the other peeps I live with are responsible for all the colour in the world. There are things called colour crystals, and we have to manage them and make sure no one evil like Murky takes over"  
  
"Hold on. What?" I looked at him, and could barely hide my laughter. That look on his face was way too much.  
  
"Okay, I know it's a lot to handle, but it's the truth. I know it's weird, but that's just how it is. I don't expect you to believe me, just listen and let it be the interesting conversation we need for such a long trip, okay?" He nodded, and I went back to explaining my life. He actually seemed pretty interested, and over time as I described more about it, it actually seemed like he started believing. I told him about how lately I'd really done quite a circle change in my personality. The other kids were starting to get pretty pissed with me, I couldn't blame them. I was turning into one crabby and moody bitch. But I couldn't explain it! I just needed some sort of explanation for why things were going how they were going. I used to be so happy before, but now I just have this immense hate on for almost everyone. I can't stand being around most people. Even my best friend, who never asked for any sort of explanation for it, even she was getting tired of my attitude. I can't  
remember exactly what had transpired before I ended up here, all I remember was waking up here this morning. Well I don't remember what time I started, but I finally finished at close to nine pm. He stared at me for a while, speechless. But it was a nice silence. After all I wasn't expecting him to have anything to say. I think if he had started analyzing my behaviour of late I'd be a little worried. Okay maybe more than a little worried but oh well. So finally he broke the silence, asking me if I wanted to talk about it anymore or not. I said not right now, and he didn't press on. Thank god for that. So we just sat around and chatted about his life, it was nice hearing about someone else for a change. We stayed up and talked till like one am, when we finally decided to get some rest. There was one large bunk in the cab, which we shared without question. He never tried anything the whole time, which totally surprised me. Talk about not being used to being left alone by the  
opposite sex. I tossed and turned all night, I think I even started crying at one point, or so he told me the next morning, as I woke up with my head nestled against his chest and his arms around me. It felt nice though, just being held. And it felt right being held by him. I knew I was falling for him, it was inevitable. I could feel my heart getting attached to him, I thought about him constantly. But why? What was it about him that was exciting me so? I just hoped my feelings for him would stay positive. I was not in the mood to come to hate anyone else. So luckily over the next few days as we traveled, we grew closer. We finally arrived in Arizona, as it would only be a few hours now before we reached the town where the house was. I could feel the anticipation of the situation rising within me, as I wondered about what would happen once we got there. What if she wasn't receptive to me? What if she had turned into some horrible person like that nasty lady at the home?  
What if I was making the biggest mistake of my life? Chad told me to stop worrying, that my mother would be completely ridiculous if she wanted nothing to do with me. I hoped he was right, but still my conscience was pretty wired.  
  
"Wisp, wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes, looking out the window of the bus. We pulled into the station, I stretched my arms as I watched the bus pull up to it's space. I hesitated from standing, not sure if I really wanted to do this. Chad took my hand and pulled me up, as he dragged me off the bus. He got our luggage, as I sat on the curb. He sat down next to me, taking a moment as though he had to think of what to say.  
  
"We didn't come all this way for nothing. I found where we're going on a map, it's not that far from here if you don't mind walking." He stood up and shouldered his bag, waiting for me to join him. I sighed dejectedly and stood up, as he helped me with my bag. We took off down the street, as I followed his lead. We walked for about fifteen minutes, until Chad finally stopped. We stared up at the house in front of us, taking in the view.  
  
"1225 Faircross Lane. You're home Wisp." Chad turned to face me, waiting for me to give some sort of signal. I just stood there and stared, unsure of what to do. The house looked kind of deserted, there seemed to be no activity in it at all. The gardens outside were unkempt, as was the gate surrounding the house. As I touched it rust came off on my fingers. The gate swung open, a rather depressing bid of entry. I took a deep breath, before I made myself walk into the yard. I looked back to make sure Chad followed me; I felt that I would have a great need for his comfort here. He was right behind me, as he offered me a smile and took my hand.  
  
"Come on, it'll be okay." Together we walked up to the door, as I reached out to ring the doorbell. We stood on the porch for a moment, waiting for an answer. The longer we waited, the tenser I got. After ringing the doorbell three times to no answer, I decided to try the door myself. To my surprise it opened, and without hesitation I walked in. I looked around, as I noticed the layer of dust on everything. I walked through the house, noticing no one was here. There didn't seem to be any sign of recent activity. Chad and I walked through the whole house, looking for anything. There was nothing in the fridge, but surprisingly the water was working. We found a bunch of wood out back for the fireplace as well. The phone worked too, and there was cable to the tv. So where the hell was everyone? Chad suggested someone was on a vacation, but that just didn't seem true. The place was too deserted. It would have had to have been an awfully long vacation. We walked through all the  
rooms next, as I wanted to find my mothers' room. The first one seemed to belong to some old lady, so I dismissed that. The next one belonged to some teenage boy so it seemed, as there were posters of rock bands and models on the walls. I had no interest in that one, as it reminded me too much of Krys. The next room seemed to be the jackpot. As I looked in the closet I saw clothes that belonged to a beautiful woman, and there was makeup and all sorts of personal items, it had to be hers. I looked around everywhere, and found a locked wooden box. Chad and I looked around for a key, but couldn't find one that fit. I sat down on the bed, wondering what the box held. I noticed Chad staring at me, as I suddenly became a little self-conscious.  
  
"What?" I looked up at him, worried that maybe he was getting some thought in his head.  
  
"Your necklace. There's a key on your necklace." I sat up, fingering my necklace. I hadn't even noticed I'd been wearing a necklace before he mentioned it. I found what he was staring at, as I took the necklace off. It was the keys I'd found in my room at Wilson House. I didn't think how they'd gotten around my neck, dismissing the weirdness of it all.  
  
"It looks to be the right size. Give me that box." Chad sat down beside me, the box in between us. I fit the key into the keyhole, holding my breath. It fit perfectly, and I turned it. I heard the soft click of the lock opening, and slowly pulled the lock off. I opened the lid, pushing it back. The contents stared up at me, a picture resting on top. It was my mother. She was holding a baby.  
  
"I think that's me." I spent the next minute staring at the picture, feeling some sort of bond to this woman I did not know. She seemed so happy in this picture, so full of life. So how did she become so bad? And why didn't she keep me?  
  
"She was beautiful Wisp. I can see where you got your looks from." Chad smiled at me, trying to ease the stress he knew I was feeling. Without explanation I suddenly threw my arms around him, as my eyes welled up with tears. He held me, not saying anything. He knew by now that I was the type of person who would only talk when I wanted to talk. And right now all I wanted to do was cry, and be held.  
  
So he held me in his arms for the next twenty minutes, as I let myself cry. Crying was something I hadn't allowed myself to do lately. I wiped my eyes, as I put the picture down on the bed, picking up the wad of papers underneath. There was a birth certificate, dated April 27th, 1985. The name on the certificate was Wisp Reagan O'Hare, mother Emily Louise O'Hare, father, unknown.  
  
"Well nasty lady was right about one thing at least."  
  
There were official documents next, and as I read them, I came to find that I had apparently been living at Wilson house since I was two years old.  
  
"So I had two years with her. I wonder why she gave me away?" Next was a list of names, all male. I read it a few times, no ideas what it could be. I put it down and picked up the few pieces of stationary.  
  
"My darling daughter, if you're reading this then it can mean one of two things. Either we have been reunited, and you've forgiven my past errors and allowed me to explain myself, or you've found out about me, but I'm no longer here. I hope for both of our sakes it's the first, but in case it is the second, just know that I love you very much, and I always did. I never wanted to give you up, but when you're a minor under the control of your caretakers, you don't have any choice. I was almost to my eighteenth birthday when they decided to give you away, and make me into such a horrible woman that no court would see fit to give you back to me. Whatever you've heard about me Wisp, know that I loved you. I lost my parents too at a young age, and I was under the care of an aunt and uncle for thirteen years. I had you on my sixteenth birthday, everyone else around me thought it was horrible for a young girl to go through, but I thought you were the best birthday present I've ever  
gotten. I had such a hard life, I was never pushed to do anything and never really wanted much from life. When I was fourteen my uncle raped me, and from then on I became so misbehaved. It is true that I don't know who your actual father is, but I did leave a list of names of who it could be. I don't know if you'll want it, to try and find out some way, but it is there. There's not much else I can tell you, I just hope that one day I can see you again. I haven't seen you or heard anything about you since they took you away. They won't even tell me if you're alive or sick, nothing at all. And I miss you so, and just want to see you again and hold you in my arms like I wished I could have done for the past ten years. I'm writing this letter now because I've just been diagnosed with cancer, and they don't know if they've caught it early enough in order to save me or not. I hope to see the beautiful young woman you'll grow into at least once before I die, I hope we can be  
reunited quickly enough to allow that. But if not, just know that you can aspire to so much more than I did, and I hope in all my heart you can understand what happened, and that not once did I ever want to lose you. I love you darling, and I miss you.  
  
Your mother,  
  
Emily"  
  
I put the papers down, trying to control myself. I knew I was shaking, could feel myself losing control. She can't be dead. No way.  
  
"Wisp? Do you want to talk about it at all? Maybe she's not dead yet"  
  
"She has to be. She'd be here if she wasn't and no one's been here in a long time! My mother's dead Chad and I never got to see her and all she wanted was to see me and she never got to and never will and now I have no mother and no father I don't have anyone!" I got up from the bed, wanting to get out of this house that holds so many memories, but none that I can remember. I ran down the stairs, and as I reached the bottom my emotions overwhelmed me so much that I must have collapsed to the floor, as all I can remember next is Chad by my side, picking me up and carrying me into the living room. I couldn't see through the tears in my eyes, and didn't bother wiping them away. I was so sad, and so scared, and I felt so alone.  
  
"Wisp, you're not alone. I'm here with you and I'll stay with you as long as you want me to. I just want to help you." Chad hugged me tightly, letting me cry on his shoulder for only the umpteenth time on this absurd trip. What had I been thinking, coming here? What was I doing here to begin with? I tried to sort myself out, didn't like being so out of control. Just stop crying, stop crying and start thinking. There must be some reason for me being here, there must be.  
  
"I'm sorry Chad, I just don't know what to think, don't know what to do. I came here to find the woman who gave birth to me, and all I found was a letter telling me she's probably dead. It's more than a little disheartening. I'm sorry I dragged you along, I never should have let you come"  
  
"It wasn't a matter of letting me come. I came of my own free will."  
  
"But you must be expecting something from me in return."  
  
"Nothing at all. I just want you to get through this all right, I want you to let me help you. I really think I've fallen in love with you on this trip Wisp."  
  
"No Chad don't tell me that. Everyone I love I've turned away, everyone who wants to help me only gets a proverbial slap in the face every time they try. I don't deserve anyone's love, I'm not ready for it."  
  
"Are you telling me that you don't feel anything for me at all?"  
  
"No. I'm telling you I feel too much for you. Everyone I love I end up hating and I don't want to hate you. I want to love you, and I want you to love me but I'm so scared everything will just end up ruined. I just can't do this right now, not after what I've found out. I just need to be alone Chad. Please just leave me alone for a little while." I got up, leaving him in the living room as I returned upstairs again. I locked myself in my mother's room, wanting to try and get a better idea of who she was. I don't know what Chad did or where he went, but I hoped he wasn't mad at me. But I'm sure he was. After all he did for me, and I turned him away like that, I'd be mad at myself too. 


	3. Putting Things Into Perspective

I looked through my mother's things, all her clothes, her books and records, finally finding a diary. I remembered the second key I had found in my room at Wilson house, and fished it out of my pocket, where I had put it after opening the box. It fit, and I opened the leather book. As I read through it, my heart dropped.  
  
"May 18th; it happened again today, uncle ralph raped me and no one believed me. I hate my life, I just want to kill myself"  
  
"June 24th; the kids at school are horrible, ever since they found out from Alex that we had sex after the movie they've never stopped calling me a slut and a whore and I just hate them all. I just wish I could find it in myself to end it all"  
  
"Nov 8th; well I found out for sure today that I am pregnant, and I'm so scared. I don't know who the father is and my aunt and uncle are so angry at me, I'm scared that the next time either one of them hits me they'll hurt my baby, and all I want is for my baby to come out okay and to be healthy. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet but even though I'm scared I'm kind of excited, if I have this baby then I'll have someone that will love me and never do anything to hurt me, and I'll do everything I can to make sure my baby has the best possible life, and I'll never hurt it like aunt clara does to me"  
  
"Feb 2nd; I decided that when I have my baby I'll call her Wisp, it's such a pretty name and I hope she'll be pretty. I can't wait until I have her, I'll take such good care of her I know I will, I'll love her so much, I'll give her everything I never had"  
  
"June 29th; my little baby is so beautiful, I can never get over how pretty she is. Everyone says that she looks like me, but that can't be because I'm not pretty and she's beautiful"  
  
"July 13th; I'm so happy now that I have Wisp. Aunt and uncle are still horrible and mean to me but they treat my little girl well, and that's all I ask for, I don't care what anyone does to me I just want my baby to treated good"  
  
"May 24th; they took her away from me, and I'm so alone and so scared and so unhappy, if only they'd let me I'd gladly kill myself because I hate being alive so much right now it hurts to be alive and be without my little girl"  
  
I laid the book down, unable to read anymore. My poor mother, how could anyone have been so cruel to such a beautiful woman? If she was as nice as she was pretty, she would have been perfect. I laid down against her pillow, wishing that I could have met her at least once.  
  
"Oh mom, why did you have to die? I miss you so much and I just want to touch you and hear you, just to know that you're there. I need you mom after all I'm going through, and to find that you're dead, I just can't handle it." I started crying again, unable to contain myself. I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, not sure of what I was going to do. I sat down on the edge of the tub, as I turned the faucets on. I guess I thought that taking a bath would be a good idea, maybe it would help me calm down. As the tub filled up and I took off my clothes, settling into the warm water, it suddenly dawned on me what I had been thinking. The whole point of this trip had been to find my mother, to find a reason for my being here. But since she wasn't here, and never would be again, it could only mean one thing.  
  
I'm not supposed to be here either.  
  
I could hear a pounding on the door, someone calling out to me. When I didn't answer the door opened, and I saw Chad. When Chad saw me, I could tell he nearly fainted.  
  
"Wisp? Oh my god Wisp what have you done?!" He rushed to my side, lifting me out of the warm water and onto the floor. He leaned me up against the side of the tub, as he took the towels that were hanging on the wall and pressed them to my wrists. The yellow towels quickly turned red, as I drifted further from reality.  
  
"Wisp please don't leave me, stay with me Wisp I'll call an ambulance and you'll be okay, just don't leave me!" Chad's voice drowned out as my eyes closed, and suddenly, I felt nothing. 


End file.
